battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield: The War That Never Was
The War That Never Was is a first person shooter in the Battlefield series based on multiple World War II alternate history scenarios based on cancelled operations of the Second World War, including Operation Sea Lion, Operation Tannenbaum, and Operation Downfall. =Maps= The maps of The War That Never Was can be divided into historical proposed operations they were based on. Operation Sea Lion Dover *UK Vehicles: 3x tanks (Mark IV cruiser, Valentine, Churchill), 2x Armadillo, 2x Universal Carrier, 1x Humber Armored Car, 3x aircraft (Spitfire, Swordfish, Halifax), 3x Motor Torpedo Boat, 2x Tribal-class destroyer, 1x King George V-class Battleship, coastal guns *German Vehicles: 3x tanks (Panzer II, Panzer IV, or StuG III), 1x Schwerer Panzerspahwagen, 2x Hanomag half track, 2x Universal Carrier (captured), 3x Aircraft (Me-109, Stuka, Ju-88), 3x E-boat, 2x Type 1936 destroyer, 1x Bismarck-class Battleship, landing barges Map based on the area around Dover, England, including the famous White Cliffs, as well as the Port of Dover and Dover Castle. In terms of the alternate history, this map represents the initial German invasion. The map is intended for a large number of players, with numerous vehicles and stationary gun positions. Westminster *UK Vehicles: 1x tanks (Mark IV cruiser, Valentine, Churchill), 1x Armadillo, 2x Universal Carrier, 1x Motor Torpedo Boats, barges *German Vehicles: 1x tanks (Panzer II, Panzer IV, or StuG III), 2x Universal Carrier (captured), 1x Hanomag half track, 1x E-boats, barges Based on the area around the Houses of Parliament in London, in an alternate history in which the German landings made it into the city itself, with heavy British resistance. Buildings on the map including the Houses of Parliament, Westminster Abbey, the Westminster Bridge, the Royal Treasury, and British Supreme Court. The map is primarily infantry and armored combat in the streets, but also includes boat combat in the River Thames. Scapa Flow *UK Vehicles: 4x aircraft (Spitfire, Swordfish, Halifax), 4x Motor Torpedo Boat, 3x Tribal-class destroyer, 1x King George V-class Battleship, coastal guns *German Vehicles: 4x Aircraft (Me-109, Stuka, Ju-88), 4x E-boat, 3x Type 1936 destroyer, 1x Bismarck-class Battleship, landing barges A primarily air and naval map based on Scapa Flow in northern Scotland, the base of the British Fleet in the Second World War. In terms of the alternate history, the map will be based on a German naval and air attack on the fleet, with the British defending. The map includes multiple islands and harbor facilities, with the dock aircraft carrier Ark Royal acting as the British spawnpoint. Welsh Valleys *UK Vehicles: 3x tanks (Mark IV cruiser, Valentine, Churchill), 2x Armadillo, 2x Universal Carrier, 3x aircraft (Spitfire, Swordfish, Halifax) *German Vehicles: 3x tanks (Panzer II, Panzer IV, or StuG III), 2x Universal Carrier (captured), 2x Hanomag half track, 3x Aircraft (Me-109, Stuka, Ju-88) Based on the mountainous coal-producing region of South Wales, the map includes multiple high mountain ridges traversed by a few roads, with a coal mine in the mountains and a town in the valley floor. Edinburgh *UK Vehicles: 2x tanks (Mark IV cruiser, Valentine, Churchill), 2x Armadillo, 2x Universal Carrier *German Vehicles: 2x tanks (Panzer II, Panzer IV, or StuG III), 2x Schwerer Panzerspahwagen, 2x Hanomag half track Urban combat map featuring armor and infantry, based on the city of Edinburgh in Scotland, featuring a the downtown area including Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh University, Holyrood Palace, St. Giles Cathedral, and hilltop of Arthur's Seat, as well as numerous narrow streets and alleyways divided by various buildings. This map is intended to take place in a timeline where the Germans managed to not only invade Britain, but push the British back to Scotland (however unlikely that might have been). Operation Tannenbaum Basel Geneva Bern Martigny St. Gotthard Pass Operation: Downfall Tanegashima Satsuma Shibushi Bay Kagoshima Sagami Bay Chiyoda =Weapons= In addition to weapon model assets reused from other games, such as Battlefield 1 and Battlefield II, Battlefield: The War That Never Was featuring multiple new weapons. Wehrmacht Reused Assets *Luger P08 *Walther P38 *Kar98K *MP-40 *Gewehr 41 *STG-44 *FG-42 *MG-34 *MG-42 *Panzerschreck *M30 Luftwaffe Drilling *Flammenwerfer 40 *Walther Toggle Action *Stielhandgranate Swiss Army Reused Assets *Luger P08 Schmidt M1882 *Type: Revolver *Class: All *Magazine: 6 K-31 Rifle *Type: Rifle *Class: Scout *Variants: Infantry, Marksman, Sniper *Magazine: 5 SIG MKMO *Type: SMG *Class: Assault *Variants: *Magazine: 40 The SIG MKMO was a submachine gun developed in the 1930s in Switzerland with a larger magazine and longer barrel than most SMGs. The weapon was unique in that it was the first such weapon to have a folding magazine well for transport and a dust cover for the magazine well. The MKMO saw service with the Swiss Army, police, and the Vatican Swiss Guard, as well as in Finland, where it saw combat in the Continuation War. Lmg-25 *Type: LMG *Class: Support *Variants: Low Weight, Storm, Telescopic *Magazine: 30 Solothurn S-18/1000 *Type: Anti-tank rifle *Class: Tank Hunter *Variants: *Magazine: Imperial Japanese Army Reused Assets *Nambu Pistol *Type 38 Rifle *Type 100 SMG *Type 99 LMG *Shin Gunto/"Katana" Model 2 Submachine Gun *Type: SMG *Caliber: 8mm Nambu *Rate of Fire: 800 RPM *Class: Assault *Magazine: 50 rounds The Model 2 was an experimental Japanese submachine gun designed in the 1930s, which saw limited production starting in 1944, but never was produced in significant numbers. The weapon fired from a magazine mounted in the grip, similar to the later Uzi or MAC-10, the first weapon to utilize such as design. Type 4 Rocket Launcher *Type: AT Rocket Launcher *Caliber: 70mm HEAT *Class: Assault *Magazine: 1 Nambu Pistol-Sword *Type: Combination Sword/Pistol *Caliber: 8mm Nambu *Class: All *Magazine: 7 rounds At least one example of an unusual combination of a Japanese Nambu pistol and Shin Gunto military sword is known to exist. Created at some point late in the war, it was recovered incomplete and missing a trigger. While the weapon looks impressive, it its utility in combat is doubtful, as the pistol grip would provide poor ergonomics from the sword, and the weight of the blade may interfere with aiming. In-game, the weapon has a draw animation similar to the Shin Gunto or saber and a faster melee attack when drawn. If the melee button is held down while the weapon is equipped, it can be charged with similarly to a bayonet. US Army M2 Carbine *Type: Automatic Carbine/Assault Rifle *Caliber: .30 Carbine *Magazine: 30 *Class: Assault *Rate of Fire: 750 RPM The M2 carbine was an M1 Carbine modified for fully automatic fire with a rate of fire of about 750 RPM, first issued starting in 1944, often as a conversion kit for the M1. The weapon could fire from a 15 or 30-round magazine, and had a greater effective range than the Thompson or M3 submachine gun. In spite of its combat effectiveness, the weapon did not see widespread use in WWII, with most example that did see action being used in the closing months of the war against Japan. Had the invasion of Japan commenced, however, the M2 would have been among the weapons carried into battle by US soldiers and Marines. Model 45A *Type: Battle Rifle/LMG *Caliber: .30-06 *Magazine: 20 *Class: Support *Rate of fire: 350 RPM The Model 45A was battle rifle or light machine gun developed late in the Second World War by US forces in the Philippines. The weapon had a bullpup design with a 20-round magazine from the BAR and a rate of fire of between 350 and 650 RPM. The few photos of the weapon depict it with a telescopic sight. In-game, the weapon had a low-rate of fire, but higher damage is more controllable than other LMGs, making it more effective at long-range, particularly with the telescopic sight. Sieg M1946 Automatic Rifle *Type: Battle Rifle *Caliber: .30-06 *Magazine: 20 *Class: Medic *Rate of fire: 700 RPM The Sieg M1946 Automatic Rifle, designed by Gunners Mate James Sieg of the US Coast Guard in 1946 arrived too late to see action in World War II, however, had Japan not surrendered after the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, it might have seen action in the Invasion of Japan. The weapon was a bullpup rifle firing .30-06 round from a 20-round magazine with a rate of fire of 650-700 RPM. British Army Reused assets from previous games *Webley Revolver *Lee-Enfield *Ross Rifle *Sten Submachine Gun *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Bren Gun *Lewis Gun *De Lisle Carbine *Mills Bomb Charlton Automatic Rifle *Magazine: 30-rounds *Caliber: .303 Enfield *Rate of Fire: 700 RPM *Class: Medic *Type: Battle Rifle/LMG The Charlton Automatic Rifle was semi-automatic battle rifle and light machine gun designed by New Zealander Phillip Charlton in 1941 for issue to the New Zealand and Australian Home Guard as a replacement the Bren and Lewis guns, which were in chronically short supply. The weapon made mostly from parts of the obsolete Lee-Metford and Magazine Lee-Enfield rifle parts. While initial designs had used a ten-round magazine similar to the Lee-Enfield, the weapon was later modified to fire from a 30-round Bren magazine attached at the bottom, giving it a similar (albeit larger) appearance to later assault rifles such as the STG-44 and AK-47. The New Zealand-build version came with a bipod and forward pistol grip. Projector, Infantry, Anti-Tank *Magazine: 1 *Caliber: 2.5 pound HEAT shell *Class: Assault (UK) *Type: Anti-Tank Launcher The Projector, Infantry, Anti-Tank or PIAT was a British and Commonwealth anti-tank weapon designed as a more portable version of the earlier Blacker Bombard spigot mortar. The weapon made use of a spring with a 200-pound draw weight to activate the firing pin and trigger the propellant charge in the base of the of the shell. The spring was designed to be reset by the recoil of the weapon (though this didn't always work), but the first shot had to be primed by pulling back the spring by placing ones feet on the monopod and pulling it back similarly to how one drew a medieval crossbow. The weapon had a reputation for being difficult to use because of this, but the firepower of its shaped charge HEAT round was appreciated by troops to whom it was issued, proving capable of knocking out even the heaviest German armor at close range. The PIAT was also used against occupied buildings and positions such as machine gun nests as a sort of improvised mortar. Boys .55 Caliber Anti-Tank Rifle *Magazine: 5 *Caliber: .55 *Rate of Fire: Bolt-Action *Class: Tank Hunter (UK) *Type: Anti-Tank Rifle The Boys Anti-Tank rifle was a .55 caliber anti-tank rifle designed by Captain H.C. Boys in 1937, and was used by British and Commonwealth troops in the early stages of World War II, as well as the Finns in the Winter War, when it's heavy .55 caliber round was capable of penetrating the armor of light tanks. Later in the war, the weapon was replaced by the PIAT, as tank armor had gotten so heavy as for the weapon to be useless against it. The Boys saw greater success in the Pacific Theater against bunkers, aircraft, and lightly-armored Japanese tanks (though there were reports of even these surviving hits from the .55 caliber round at Milne Bay and Singapore), where it saw use by both Commonwealth troops and US Marine Raiders, the latter of which destroyed multiple bunkers and shot down a seaplane with the Boys at the Battle of Makin Atoll. Smith Gun *Magazine: 1 *Caliber: 76mm/3-inch *Type: Fixed Anti-Tank Gun The Smith Gun was a British-designed ad-hoc anti-tank gun capable of being towed by a civilian car, designed for use by the Home Guard that first saw service in 1941. The weapons designed as an anti-tank gun capable of penetrating 60mm of armor with AP rounds, while also firing the same HE round fired from the British 3-inch mortar. The weapon initially had a "terrifying reputation for killing its crew", believed to be a result of faulty fuses in the rounds, however, after these issues were resolved, the gun later became favored by its crews and remembered as one of the best pieces of equipment issued to the Home Guard. The Smith Gun had an unconventional design where it was turned on its side to fire, one of the solid steel wheels acting like a baseplate and allowing it to be turned like a turret, and the second providing overhead cover for the crew, who were also protected by a forward plate, making a deployed Smith gun resemble a partially covered turret similar to that of the secondary armament of a First World War dreadnought. =Vehicles= The following new vehicles are added by the DLC, in addition to previously existing models. Wehrmacht Panzer 38t *Armament: Variable main gun (see variants), MG34 machine gun *Crew: 1 *Variants: *Armor: Medium *Speed: Medium Sturmgeschütz III *Armament: Variable main gun (see variants), MG34 machine gun *Crew: 1 *Variants: Assault Gun (75mm Howitzer), Tank Hunter (75mm long-barreled gun), Howitzer (105mm heavy howitzer) *Armor: Heavy *Speed: Slow The Sturmgeschütz III was a German assault gun of World War II based on the chassis of the Panzer III tanks, first seeing service in 1940. The earliest models were armed with a short-barreled 75mm howitzer, intended for use as mobile artillery against bunkers and fortified positions. Later in the war, versions of the StuG III armed with a high-velocity 75mm gun designed for destroying tanks. Versions with heavier guns, including 105mm and 150mm calibers were also designed. In-game, the assault gun version has increased damage against infantry and higher blast radius, but lower damage to armor, while the Tank Hunter variant carries the high-velocity gun with a lower blast radius, but greater damage to tanks. The Howitzer version has a heavy howitzer with high damage and blast radius, but shorter range. E-Boat *Armament: 2x torpedo tube (driver), 1x 37mm flak gun (gunner 1), 1x twin 20mm mount (gunner 2), 1x single 20mm mount (gunner 3) *Crew: 4 *Armor: Medium *Speed: Fast The standard German torpedo boat of the Second World War was known as the Schnellboot (German- fast boat) or S-boot in German terminology, but referred to as an E-boat by the Allies. The vessel was a 35-meter torpedo boat powered by a diesel engine, giving it a longer range than British or US torpedo boats, and was armed with two torpedo tubes, as well as 37mm Flak cannon and three 20mm flak guns (1 twin and one single mount). Bismarck-class Battleship *Armament: 8x 15 inch guns, 2x AA batteries *Crew: captain/forward gunner (Forward turrets), gunner 1 (rear main guns), 2x AA gunners (forward and rear AA batteries) *Armor: Very Heavy *Speed: Slow The two Bismarck-class Battleships, Bismarck and Tirpitz were the first battleships built after the German re-armament, laid down in 1936 and launched in 1940 and 1941 respectively. The ships carried eight 15-inch guns in four twin turrets, as well as numerous secondary weapons. The ships had an overall length of 251 meters, and were capable of travelling at 30 knots. While eight such battleships were planned, only the Bismarck and Tirpitz were ever completed. Both ships were sunk in the war, the Bismarck in a battle with British naval forces in May, 1941, and the Tirpitz in an air raid by British Bombers in November, 1944. Swiss Army Renault R-35 *Type: Light Tank *Armament: Variable main gun, 1x machine gun *Crew: 1 *Variants: Close Support (37mm short barrel), Stand-off (37mm long barrel), Tank Destroyer (47mm gun, no turret) *Armor: Light Morane-Saulnier D-3800 Potez 630 *Type: Bomber/Heavy Fighter *Armament: Variable forward guns and bombload (see variants), rear and ventral MG turret *Crew: 3 *Variants: Bomber Killer (7x MG forward, 8x rockets), Level Bomber (2x forward MG, 2x 200 kg bombs, 4x 50 kg bombs), Ground Attack (2x forward 20mm cannon, 2x 50kg bombs) Nahkampfkanone 1 Imperial Japanese Army Type 97 Te-Ke *Type: Tankette *Armament: 37mm main gun, 7.7mm machine gun *Crew: 1 *Armor: Very Light *Speed: Fast The Te-Ke was a Japanese Tankette designed from 1936-1937. The Te-Ke was unique in that, rather than a light armored vehicle with a machine gun in a forward-firing position, it was truly a miniaturized tank, complete with a revolving turret and a 37mm tank gun. The vehicle, however, was not designed to take on other tanks, but rather as a fast reconnaissance vehicle, being vulnerable to even .50 caliber heavy machine gun fire, let along proper AT weapons. Type-3 Chi-Nu *Type: Medium Tank *Armament: 75mm main gun, 7.7mm machine gun x 2 (in real life, only one was fitted, second added in AA position for gameplay purposes) *Armor: Medium *Speed: Medium *Crew: 2 (driver/main gunner, machine gunner) *Variants: Support (Type 3 75mm gun), Tank Hunter (Type 5 high velocity 75mm gun) The Type-3 Chi-Nu was an improved version of the Type 97 Chi-Ha medium tank, with the most notable upgrade being a larger 75mm main gun, intended to give the vehicle comparable firepower to the M4 Sherman. When the tank began production in 1944, all Chi-Nus were reserved for the defense of the Japanese home islands against American invasion, and thus never saw combat. Had the invasion of Japan taken place, however, American forces would have faced counterattacks by "Mobile Shock Forces" of Chi-Nu tanks. In-game, the Support variant of the Chi-Nu has a large blast radius of its shell, but less damage to armor, while the Tank Hunter has a higher velocity, more heavily damaging to armor shell, but a lower explosive blast radius, making it roughly comparable to the standard and Firefly variants of the Sherman. The real-life tank had only one machine gun, but in-game, the Chi-Nu is given a second machine gun in an AA position controlled by a second player in order to fit with the standard meta of Battlefield series (apart from BF1) tank gameplay. O-I Super Heavy Tank *Type: Super Heavy Tank *Armament: 1x 105mm Gun, 1x 47mm gun, 3x MG *Crew: driver/main gunner, 47mm gunner, AA MG gunner *Armor: Heavy *Speed: Very Slow The O-I was a Japanese design for a 120-ton super-heavy tank which was rumored to have had a single prototype built in 1943, though no known photos of the vehicle exist. The tank had two turrets, a 105mm turret to the rear of a 47mm gun turret, arranged in a superfiring position similar to the guns of a battleship. The project was scrapped after 1943 due to its being unfeasibly large. In-game, on maps where it appears, the Japanese O-I will be countered by two American M26 Pershings- with the O-I having heavier armor and more powerful guns to make it roughly evenly matched. 120mm SP Naval Gun *Type: Self-Propelled Artillery *Armament: 120mm main gun, 7.7mm machine gun *Crew: 1 *Armor: Medium *Speed: Medium A single prototype self-propelled gun variant of the Japanese Type 97 ShinHoTo tank is known to exist. The vehicle is an unusual design which mounts a 120mm Naval gun on the rear of the tank Chassis, not unlike the British Archer tank destroyer. Little else is known about the vehicle, so much of its in-game performance is based on conjecture and modification to fit the established in-game meta. In game, it is comparable to a more powerful version of BF1s artillery truck, faster and with a larger gun than tanks, but with far lighter armor. It is an "indirect counter" to the US T28 Super Heavy Tank, with a higher speed and more powerful gun to counter the greater armor and higher shell ricochet probability of the T28. In game, it also has a single machine gun for defense against infantry. J7W Shinden *Type: Fighter *Armaments: 4x 30mm cannon, variable external armament (see variants) *Variants: Interceptor (Actually a Mizuno Shinryu- similar rocket-engine fighter, slightly faster, but armed only with 4 30mm cannon), Bomber Killer (4x 30mm cannon, 8x R4M rockets), Fighter Bomber (4x 60 kg HE bombs) Nakajima Kikka US Army T28 Super Heavy Tank *Class: Assault Gun/Tank Destroyer *Armament: 105mm main gun, .50 caliber machine gun While classed as a super-heavy tank, the T28 was actually a prototype American assault gun and tank destroyer armed with a 105mm main gun and a secondary machine gun, as well as up to 12 inches of armor. While it never saw service, it was initially intended to assault the German Siegfried Line, but was not ready in time, so was later slated for possible use in the invasion of Japan. After the surrender of Japan after the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the vehicle remained a prototype until 1947, when the project was cancelled. Had the invasion of Japan occurred, however, it is quite possible that it would have seen combat. F8F Bearcat *Class: Fighter *Armament: 4x 20mm cannon, variable ordnance loadout (see Variants) *Variants: Tank Hunter (4x 5 inch rockets), Fighter-Bomber: 2x 500 lb HE bomb The F8F Bearcat was designed as a lighter variant of the F6F Hellcat with a higher top speed and the capability operate off escort carriers, which the Hellcat lacked. The fighter arrived too late to see service in World War II, though it did see combat with the French in a Vietnam during the 1950s. Had the invasion of Japan gone ahead in 1946, however, the Bearcat would have been among the numerous Allied aircraft supporting the invasion. SB2C Helldiver *Class: Attack *Armament: 2x 20mm cannon in wings, 2x .30 machine guns rear, variable ordnance (see variants) \ *Variants: Dive Bomber (1x 2000 lb armor piercing bomb), Torpedo Bomber (1x torpedo), Ground attack (8x 5 inch rockets) The Curtis SB2C Helldiver was a US Navy carrier-operated dive-bomber used by the US Navy during the latter stages in World War II. In spite of issues with higher weight and shorter range than the SBD Dauntless it replaced, the Helldiver nonetheless served during the Battles of the Phillipines, Iwo Jima, and Okinawa. Helldivers were among the aircraft responsible for the sinking of the Japanese battleship Musashi. B-29 Superfortress *Class: Bomber *Armament: twin MG front, top turret, ball turret, 20mm cannon rear, variable bomb load (see Variants) *Variants: Bombardment: 5x 2000 lb GP bomb, Firestorm: 8x Incendiary bomb, Anti-Shipping: 2x "Azon" glide bomb P-80 Shooting Star *Class: Jet Fighter *Armament: 6x .50 caliber machine guns, Variable ordnance (see Variants) *Strike Fighter: 6x 5 inch Rockets, Fighter-bomber: 2 x 500 lb HE bomb British Military Universal Carrier *Type: Tankette *Armament: 1x Bren Gun, Passenger's weapons *Armor: Very Light *Speed: Fast *Crew: 4 (driver, gunner, passenger x2) The Universal Carrier was a British-designed light-armored vehicle based on the earlier Carden-Loyd Tankette, intended as a personnel and weapons carrier typically armed with a Bren gun, to the point that they were often known as Bren gun carriers, though they also carried numerous other weapons. The Universal Carrier was widely by the British and dozens of other nations, with numerous being captured and used by the Germans, hence its appearance on the German side as well in-game. Armadillo Armored Truck *Type: Armored Truck/Armored Personnel Carrier *Armament: 37mm gun, Lewis Gun *Armor: Light *Speed: Fast *Crew: 6 (driver, gunner, 4x passenger) Covenanter Tank *Type: Light Tank *Armament: Variable main gun, Besa machine gun *Variants: 2 pounder gun (Tank Hunter), 75mm Howitzer (Close Support) *Armor: Medium *Speed: Medium *Crew: 1 (driver/gunner) Matilda *Type: Infantry (Medium) Tank *Armament: Variable main gun, Besa machine gun, AA .50 machine gun (not standard in real-life, but added to balance against other medium tanks) *Variants: 2 pounder gun (Tank Hunter), 75mm Howitzer (Close Support) *Armor: Medium *Speed: Medium *Crew: 1 (driver/gunner) Handley Page Halifax *Type: Bomber *Armament: Variable bombload, multiple twin MG (front, top turret, bottom turret, tail) *Variants: Bombardment (5x 2000 lb bomb), Firestorm (8x incendiary bomb), Block Buster (1x block buster bomb) *Armor: Medium *Speed: Slow *Crew: 5 (pilot, 4x gunner) King George V-class Battleship Tribal-class Destroyer